Ash's Boldore
This Boldore is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is the eighth Pokémon Ash caught in the Unova region. Personality As a Roggenrola, it was resourceful and this was shown when it used its Flash Cannon to destroy falling boulders or even using Sandstorm to put out a fire. It deeply cares about its friends and one time it was going to risk its life against Team Rocket just to save its friends. After evolving, Boldore is still friendly and becomes affectionate towards Ash. Biography As Roggenrola Ash caught his Boldore as a Roggenrola in Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! after he helped it to save a group of some other Roggenrola from Team Rocket. After an intense battle with Tepig, Ash caught it. It was used again in Where Did You Go, Audino? in order to search for the missing Audino in a town. In Battle for the Underground!, it used Flash Cannon alongside Tepig's Ember (Flamethrower) and Axew's Dragon Rage to escape from Dr. Zager's helicopter at the Battle Subway. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 it saved Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus by using Flash Cannon on the helicopter piloted by Dr. Zager over and over again until joined by Pikachu, Axew, Emolga and Pansage to destroy the cages the trio was in. As Boldore In Battling the King of the Mines! Ash used it to battle Clay's Excadrill. During the battle it evolved and at the same time learned Rock Smash and Rock Blast and helped Ash win the Quake Badge. It appears again in Evolution Exchange Excitement! were it had a Tag battle with Cilan's Crustle against Professor Juniper and Bianca's Accelgor and Excavalier. Boldore put up a good fight managing to inflict some damage with Rock Blast, Rock Smash and Flash Cannon but it was defeated by a double Hyper Beam attack. In Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 Ash used Boldore to battle against Roxie's Koffing. Boldore used Sandstorm but Koffing hang in there and used Clear Smog. Boldore also used Rock Blast but it was blocked by Koffing Gyro Ball. After Boldore used Flash Cannon, Koffing avoids it and used another Gyro Ball, defeating Boldore. In Battling Authority Once Again! it battled against Geraldo's Reuniclus in the Junior Cup. It was successful, allowing Ash to move on to the semi-finals. Boldore now resides at Prof. Oak's lab. Known moves Using Sandstorm as a Roggenrola Ash Roggenrola Stone Edge.png Using Stone Edge as a Roggenrola Ash Roggenrola Flash Cannon.png Using Flash Cannon as a Roggenrola |stage2 =Boldore |img2 = Ash Boldore Rock Blast.png Using Rock Blast Ash Boldore Rock Smash.png Using Rock Smash Ash Boldore Flash Cannon.png Using Flash Cannon Ash Boldore Sandstorm.png Using Sandstorm | Sandstorm; rock; BW036: Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! Stone Edge; rock; BW036: Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! Flash Cannon; steel; BW036: Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! Rock Blast; rock; BW063: Battling the King of the Mines! Rock Smash; fighting; BW063: Battling the King of the Mines! }} Voice actors *Inuko Inuyama (Japanese as a Roggenrola) *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese as a Boldore) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Boldore is the first -type Pokémon Ash has caught as well as the latest type that Ash has caught. *Boldore is the second of Ash's Pokémon to evolve during a Gym battle, the others are Ash's Leavanny and Ash's Unfezant. *Boldore is Ash's first Unova Pokémon to use its Ability in battle. *Boldore is Ash's only Unova Pokémon without a confirmed gender. Gallery As a Roggenrola Ash Boldore Sturdy.png Sturdy activated Boldore vs. Koffing.jpg Boldore vs. Koffing }} Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon